forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Foreign District (Ravens Bluff)
The Foreign District of Ravens Bluff, also known as Outlander Town was a quiet, walled-off region of the city that was home to the embassies of a number of foreign nations and powers. It was located on the western side of the Bluff, just within the city wall that partitioned it from the docks. There was little activity within its clean and placid streets, save for patrols of the city watch and the Griffon Guard. The main feature of the district was Daren's Ring, a circular road that enveloped Ring Park and extended to Fireleap Lane which continued eastward into the city. The roads that curved away from the Ring were flanked by rows of yew trees, ornate topiaries and decorative lawns that were quite appealing, despite the lack of passers-by to appreciate the tranquil scenery. Due to the highly sensitive nature of the business conducted by the diplomats and foreign agents within the area, Ravenians were encouraged not to wander and explore its peaceful roads. Several adventurers kept their homes within the large and impressive buildings within the district but they by and large kept to themselves. Notable locations ;Embassies: The foreign district held a number of embassies from which representatives of nations around Faerûn would conduct their business within the city. *Calaglara: The embassy house of Calimshan looked like an enlarged child's toy castle. *Cormyr House: The impressive consulate of the Forest Kingdom was located on the southern side of the ward, next to the house of Sir Kile the Ox. *Embassy of Amn: A palatial manor whose design evoked the opulence of the City of Coin. *Embassy of Chessenta: The beauty of this pink-marble, domed structure was heightened by its lush gardens. *Embassy of Impiltur: This welcoming diplomatic office was centered within the region just on the south side of Daren's Ring. *Embassy of Mulmaster: The Mulmastrans within this uninviting stone building seemed to rebuff visitors as it always stationed guards on its grounds and never hosted revels. *Embassy of Procampur: Scores visitors and many revels were hosted within the embassy of the nearby city-state of the Vast. *Embassy of Sembia: This imposing building was secluded in the northwest section of the district, not too far from the home of Elvira of Startree. *Embassy of Tantras: The consulate of the Tantras, a rival city-state of the Bluff, was a diminutive castle that stood in defiance to city officials and the town watch. *Embassy of Thay: Even the ravens flying through the city avoided this sinister, and deceptively unprotected structure. *Embassy of Turmish: This converted mansion was highlighted by a number of statues of valorous heroes wrestling creatures like perytons and manticores. *Embassy of Zhentil Keep: The guards who protected this dark, foreboding stone building were known to attack first and ask questions later. *Waterdeep House: This ostentatiously-designed structure well-represented the beauty of the City of Splendors in the west. ;Landmarks: *Watchful Defender: The ever-vigilant protector of the foreign district was "Simon", a 12-foot-tall granite statue that stood in defiance of "Castle Tantras". ;Residences: *Hark the Herald: The Onder halfling family called this small stone tower their home. Appendix References Category:Wards Category:Locations in Ravens Bluff Category:Locations in Vesperin Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations